Substances of Amon
The realm of Amon is composed of a different mode of matter, wholly different from any other. The very dirt and stones hold properties so immense, they can only be obtained by bestowment upon an individual by a Personamon. The matter they are composed of is more real than any other, and has a completely different atomic structure, and even particles. Each substance has a liquid form and a solid form, and in some cases a gaseous form. In our reality, these substances have incredible and as of yet undiscovered powers. Dirt of Prosperity This dirt is so immensely fertile that a single wheat seed grown in it will grow enough wheat to feed an entire universe, and the bread made from the wheat will when cut in two, turn into two more loaves. If dispersed into a fishing area, the fish will be 10 times bigger, as well as lay 3000 times more eggs, and when a bite is taken out of a cooked one, it will regenerate and another may be taken without end. If a tree is grown in the dirt of prosperity, it will grow 10 feet a day, and when fully grown its roots will reach down into the core of the world, its fruit eternally ripe, and its leaves if made into tea would resurrect the corpses of the beloved; the highest leaves of the tree reaching into the sky and touching the stars. When liquid, is a runny tan liquid which makes life sprout from whatever it touches. Chaos Water The essence of chaos in a single fluid. Can completely dissolve some races, but can also act as the basis for others. If drunk will open the mind to the universe, letting them see beyond their world and beyond their reality, to see their world and themselves as they are- a bunch of toys being played with by who they thought was their god. Copper of Purity An indestructable mineral, eternally generates a crust of gold that peels off at a rate of one gram per square centimeter per day. Any grime or stain upon a surface fades when in a half-mile radius of the sphere, madness gives way to clarity of thought, polluted waters or skies become as fresh as if they had remained untouched. Any diseases are purged as well as scares and warts of the skin. Any who suffer from immaturity or dullness of the mind are cured, and creativity is heightened. Weeds die and crops grow ten fold faster and more numerous from each seed. Glows faintly in moonlight. When liquid is a red-hot syrup, that has the same effects as Purge Fire. Crystal of Remembrance Clear with thread-like imperfections, that glow when activated. When introduced into a universe, it records everything it experiences, to be played back at a later time. The visions presented by the crystal are vivid beyond imagination, and if it had been recording long enough, may actually recreate the universe at a latter point, which can be used to preserve entire universes if destroyed. When liquid is crystal-clear, and shines bright enough to create Charconite. Metallium a glowing metal, glows bright white, and can assume any property or weight or even shape if wished by the one a piece is linked to. Unbreakable, usually found in metallium blades. When liquid, has the same effects as liquid Copper of Purity. Sealing Wax of Permanence a deep red substance, especially strong. When used in a seal, the object sealed remains indestructible and un-openable as long as its seal remains intact. Symbols can be imprinted in the seals, giving the seal or sealed object properties or conditions of opening. Sealing Wax of Permanence can only be melted in the fires of a Purge, and is a deep red, opaque liquid with defined black swirls, which cools quickly. It would take the strength of a full-grown Personamon to break a seal made of Sealing Wax of Permanence. When a piece is broken manually, the shards create a spherical bubble around the object, further protecting it. Purge Fire yellow-orange energy, that takes the form of tall tentdrils, repelled by matter. When un-contained, destroys all but Exotic Matter and the stronger things of Amon. Is the only thing that can break seals save the raw strength of a Personamon. Can be made by heating Copper of Purity to its boiling point. Ice of Order Forms from Chaos Water when it is cooled beyond reasonable possibility, Is a glassy clear crystal, that sparkles in light. Thew evil soul Jyggalag is forever trapped within an obelisk of it. Visions of the future and past can be seen reflected in it, and its melt has a cleansing flow. Once every eon, a thin but textured layer of Ice of Order covers everything exposed to the Void, including universal membranes. Web of Binding an infinatly thin but flexible grey fibre, usually covered in light-grey dust. Created by Spideramons. Once an earthly object is bound with Web of Binding, it cannot escape. If it has become fully enveloped and is no longer visible under its layers, it will become frozen in time. Naturally grows on all objects with the passing of time. Liquid form is a runny grey liquid that permanently stains objects grey. Life Snow Is subatomicly powdered Ice of Order, and is the perfect cross between chaos and order. Can be moulded into creatures, which after being properly surrected, are immortal and indestructible. Personamons sometimes wage playful wars with great spheres of Life Snow. Melts in light purges into Chaos Water,Category:Substances